


Elijah's Daughter (An Awkward Night)

by LeaVampire



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elijah's daughter, Mystic Grill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaVampire/pseuds/LeaVampire
Summary: Follow Clarry Mikaelson through an awkward night of dealing with her family.





	Elijah's Daughter (An Awkward Night)

As finished up the second song of the night, I turned to my best Sophie who was beaming right back at me. It was a great night and it had just begun!

I turned my head to the door when I saw that Sophie was now looking at somebody behind me. I was quite sure that it was some guy who had caught her eye but my jaw dropped to the floor when I saw who it was or rather who they were.

My family was here and they were casually walking into the grill. The grill was famous for its annual parties but they never went to these parties together so the only reason they could be here was to see me.

_Oh god._

It wouldn't be that awkward if I hadn't taken up the job to sing tonight for the annual party. The singing wasn't that big of a problem, to be honest. It was actually the song and their lyrics. I was broken out of my internal monologue when I notice my father, Elijah, wave at me with a small smile on his face. A wide grin naturally slipped on to my face when I saw the smile. I almost tumbled down the table I was dancing on previously.

Before I could greet them, the music for the next song started and I turned to Sophie back again to make the situation coming up a little less embarrassing.

\--------------

_"Stripping down to dirty sex_

_Music's up getting hot, kiss me give me all you've got."_

Sophie sang her part.

Here comes the devil.

_"It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush_

_that magic in your pants is making me blush."_

Coincidently I turned to my father right after singing this part. Oh my, I think I jinxed the night.

My dad and my uncles had these strange expressions on their faces while my aunt was in the corner...smirking.

\-------------

_Later_

I hesitantly walked over to my family. Sophie had decided to go look for her cousin...which was basically an excuse to avoid meeting my deranged family.

As I reached them, my dad took off his coat and put it on my shoulders. It took me a while to realize that it was because I was shivering. The clothes I was weren't the most suitable for a winter night but I couldn't wear a jumper to a party, now could I?

As I turned to uncle Klaus, I was met with angry yellow eyes. My uncle being angry was never a good sign but why exactly was he so angry?

I was snapped out of my mulling when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and steered me to the car waiting outside.

When we settled in, I was greeted with deathly silence and it was starting to scare me now.

"What happened? Are u guys okay?" I asked in confusion.

"Are you trying to funny, my love?" replied uncle Kol.

So this was because of me?

"Ummm...no? Have I done something wrong?"

"Darling it will be better if we have this conversation when we get home."

It was my dad who replied this time which meant I had somehow upset him as well.

_Good job Clarry. It was gonna be a long night._


End file.
